peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 September 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-09-07 ; Comments *John was planning an interview with Charles from The Pixies along with tracks from the new album, but the chances of this happening diminish through the show. Sessions *Breed #1, recorded 28 July 1991. Released on Clawfist - The Peel Sessions split 10" album and CD with Gallon Drunk Strange Fruit SFMCD 213 / SFPMA 213 / DEI8414-2 *Tar only session, recorded 16th May 1991, repeat, first broadcast 07 July 1991. Released on 1988-1995, 2xLP, 2013 (Chunklet Magazine, CHKLP011). Tracklisting *'File 5 begins at the beginning of the show and' File 1 cuts in at very start of first track *Fugazi: Reclamation (album - Steady Diet Of Nothing) Dischord DIS 60V *Blade: Rough It Up (12") 691 Influential BLADE1204 *John Cooper Clarke: Suspended Sentence (v/a album - Martin) Factory FACD 325 *Breed: Splinter (session) $3 *Tar: Play To Win (session) *Freddy De Majunga: La Fête Au Village (album - La Fête Au Village) Sonodisc CGP 080855 *Teenage Fanclub: Robot Love (album - The King) Creation CRECD 096 *Frankie Paul: Heart Attack (Hip Hop Style) (12") Sinbad Production SID 004 *''11:30 news'' *Jesus And Mary Chain: Happy Place (mini-album - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA 210 *GTO: The Bullfrog (Data Flow Mix) (12" - The Bullfrog / Listen To The Rhythm Flow (The Remixes)) React REACT 12002''' #3''' *Hanson Brothers: My Girlfriend's A Robot (v/a 7" EP - Blobs Vol. 1 - Four Victoria Bands) Wide WD009''' #4''' *Flower: Memorial Day (album - Hologram Sky) Semaphore 40.068-413 *''tape flip during above'' *Babes In Toyland: Watching Girl (v/a album - Every Band Has A Shonen Knife Who Loves Them) Giant GRI 6032-1 *Breed: Perfect Hangover (session) $4 *M.N.O. God Of Abraham (12") A&M AMY 820 *Tar: Walking The King (session) *Country Joe And The Fish: Death Sound (album - Electric Music For The Mind And Body ) Vanguard VRS-9244 *Les 4 Etoiles: Souffrance (album - Les 4 Etoiles) Lagoo *Strawberry Story: Pushbutton Head (7" - Small & Slightly Rounded EP) Heaven HV05 *Pulp: Countdown (12") Fire BLAZE 51T *Katch 22: Katch Mission (album - Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost) Kold Sweat KSLP 01 *Coral: Filling A Hole (7") Merge MRG015 $1 *''tape flip'' during above *Erectus Monotone: The Day The Sharks Flew (7" - Cathode Gumshoe) Merge MRG016 $2 *P.S.I. Division: Mindxxxx2000 (The T.N.H.) (12" - Mindfuck 2000) Hardware HW004 *Peels: Scrooey Mooey (v/a album - Bug Out! Volume 2) Candy CR 0005 *''John only plays the above track for the band's name, as he thinks the track is awful'' *Thin White Rope: The Ruby Sea (probably from album - The Ruby Sea) Frontier *Breed: Pendulum (session) £''' *Seaweed: Selfish (EP - Despised) Sub Pop SPCD 20/162 *''1am news'' *Cutty Ranks: Dominate (single) Penthouse *Tar: Viaduct Removal (session) *Ex + Tom Cora: Crusoe (album - Scrabbling At The Lock) RecRec Music RECREC 39 '''#1 *Prince B: Ode To A Forgetful Mind (It's A Shame) (12") Pet Project WAR-057 *''More on the fiasco regarding interview with Charles of the Pixies'' *'File 1' ends *Slowdive: Brighter (album - Just For A Day) Creation *Datblygu: Popeth (cassette single - Pop Peth) Ofn *Ed Hall: Witless Tilt (7" - Deth) Trance Syndicate *Kalimba: Ukulu Ndi Mabvuto (Enjoy Your Childhood While It Lasts) (v/a cassette album - Acoustic And Electric Dance Hits From Malawi (The Warm Heart Of Africa)) Pamtondo @''' *Gate: 'Never (compilation 7"-I Hear The Devil Calling Me)' (Drag City) '''#2 @ *Nation 12: Electrofear (12") Rhythm King @''' *Breed: Hard Cash (session) '''£ *Tar: Ballad Of The Storyteller (Instrumental) (session) *LT. Stitchie: Hustling (album - Wild Jamaican Romances) Atlantic *'File 5 ends at the last 5 minutes of the show' *Dadamah: 'Replicant Emotions (7"-I Hear The Devil Calling Me)' (Drag City) £ ''(possibly the last track of the show as it is only 58 seconds long)'' *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) 1991-09-07 Peel Show R186 R187.mp3 *2) best of peel vol 35 (with introductions) part 1 *3) best of peel vol 35 (with introductions) part 2 *4) best of peel vol 36 (with introductions) part 1 *5) 020A-B8617XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *6) 1991-09-xx Peel Show LE115 ;Length *1) 2:20:57 *2) 0:45:45 (28:51-41:57) *3) 0:46:47 (34:19 on) (from 39:34 unique) *4) 0:46:48 (to 14:58) *5) 2:56:54 *6) 1:35:34 (0:01:49 - 0:11:40) ;Other *1) Created from R186 and R187 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2-4) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 35 Best Of Peel Vol 36 *5) Recordings at the British Library *6) Created from LE115 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Server *4) Mooo Server *5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8617/1) *6) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes